The Gift of Love
by Strawberry-Yaoi Fangurl
Summary: AU. Sequel to The Passing of Love Through Time. Oki is now 15 years old and still hasn't fallen in love, this fact makes her frustrated. When she was with her friend celebrating her birthday, when she fell down down the well and was transported to a different time. What she finds is a mortal boy that makes her heart pound. Is it love? Includes OkiX? InuXKag RinXSessh MirXSan KogaXA
1. Chapter 1

**It's finally here! The sequel to The Passing of Love through Time. I would like to thank my friend Joe who actually gave me the idea for the plot of the story. And now, without further or do, I present the Sequel to The Passing of Love through Time: The Gift of Love.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Familiar Feeling_

Hey, my name is Okurimono Izayoi Higurashi, but you can call me Oki or Okiri for short. I am the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome and the age of 15 starting tomorrow.

For fifteen years I've lived as a half demon with my two parents not counting the three months or so I remember when I used my priestess powers as a preemie to watch over and talk to my parents.

They fight a lot but I love them anyway.

On my fifth birthday is when all those memories flooded back to me and I remembered the adventure my mom went through just to have me. I admit it freaked me out when I remembered them; I thought they were just dreams. But I remembered everything including creating the crystals for me and my parents, and helping my dad with the power boost to defeat Rose. My amazing and not normal parents our something you have to get used to.

My mom Kagome has a big heart and a warming touch, but can be really scary when she wants to be. She is working on teaching me how to use my priestess powers properly but she's still top dog in that area.

My dad Inuyasha is really awesome and is a lot of fun to hang out with, but sometimes he is just an idiot with a short temper and almost never needs my help to make a fool of himself.

As I've told you, my family is not normal. My dad and I practice with our swords a lot and I also do a little archery. Most mothers would object and say it's too dangerous. My mom on the other hand, she joins in.

My mom isn't the very best at working a sword, but when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, she's pretty good. But most times she likes to stick to archery when comes practice time.

I'm not perfect with a sword, and I don't have perfect coordination for hand-to-hand -or in our case hand-to-claw combat- but I'm not too horrible in archery. I know it's lazy of me but my favorite thing to do if I have chores to do while my parents practice, is watch them. Sure they have verbal fights if they disagree about something, it's very humorous. But when they fight in combat, it's almost mesmerizing. They're both so evenly matched in strength and speed, despite mom having very few years practice with her half-demon powers.

It's like they read each other's minds. If one makes a move, the other was expecting it. If they get injured, the injury is always mirrored in the exact same place at the exact same time. I repeat, it's mesmerizing, but most of the time short.

Apparently my dad is the romantic type because if my mom's hand goes close to his face, he grabs it and kisses it before they continue fighting. If they pause at a certain moment, my dad will reach out and kiss her. With all this romantic stuff, I'm truly surprised I have no siblings. Yet.

Our family along with our friends Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku, and their 5 kids; Mika and Sura are 18 years old and the first set of twin girls, Haru is 16 years old and the middle son, and Chumi and Miki are my age but Chumi is a couple hours older than his sister. Uncle Shippou also helps when he visits; we all make a good living going around and exterminating and exercising demons. It's not always the best profession, but we get paid, we get food, and it kills time.

They have this weird tradition that my parents have been doing since I was little. On the day of my birthday, we all go together to this place called the Bone Eater's Well. I know it from the old tales and the adventures my parents had when they first met and their friends. What my parents do, is we all hold hands and we jump into the well and land on the bottom. And then we always spend an hour or so inside the well just looking up at the sky or even talking about how this year went, then we usually go back to the house for a bite to eat and a few times a surprise party for me. But I'm not a fan of surprises or of my parents spending so much time and effort on me.

Much like my dad before he met mom, I'm pretty independent. I like hunting for my share of the food, I like dealing with my own problems without help, and I will choose who I fall in love with.

So here I am, the day before my birthday, sitting in the Sacred Tree, and wondering once again when I'll fall in love.

Most of the village girls in my town have had their first crush when they were seven or eight years old. Me, I am almost fifteen years old and have not had a single crush. Yes I have guy friends, yes I've seen a couple boys that look a bit more attractive than the others, but I still have yet to see or meet one that has made me fall head-over-heels in love with someone.

My mom keeps saying that when it comes I'll know, but when will that be? And my dad even says it may be someone I already know but haven't realized it yet. What kind of screwed up love life did he have? Apparently a really messed up one, but no one will fill me in. Not even Uncle Miroku will spill it. Was it really that messed up?

I'm getting off track here.

The point is, here I am sitting in a tree, and I'm trying to at least calculate how long it may take for me to even get a crush, let alone falling in love.

A scent was carried by the wind and I readied myself as the branch expectedly shook from the force of my dad landing on it trying to sneak up on me.

"Yo." I greeted him, not surprised in the least.

"Yo." He replied back. "Come on, time to come home and eat dinner. You've been moping in this tree for hours. Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow to mope about."

"I'm not moping," I countered angrily, "I'm just thinking. Is it bad to think?"

For a moment, my dad just stared at me. "Wow, you never cease to remind me that you are your mother's child."

"Then who's child would I be dad?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I dunno, Shippou's?" He responded by shrugging his shoulders and a wide grin.

"Ew dad, bad picture! Bad for the mind and anyone's soul!" I covered the ears on top of my head and closed my eyes as I tried to shake the image of my dad and Uncle Shippou . . . "How could you poison my mind like that dad!? What kind of father are you?"

"One that's hungry and has a worried wife at home that is expecting me to bring her depressed daughter home for supper."

"I'm not depressed! I'm thinking!"

"And moping!"

"And mop-Hey! And if you thought it was gonna be this hard to get me home why didn't you just use the crystal to contact me?"

"Because your mother was complaining that I needed to get out of the house and try to spend some quality time with my daughter." He wrapped one arm around my neck and used his other hand to give me a noogie and a new hair style.

"Dad will you quit it? I thought we had to get home?"

"Nah, food can wait."

"That is one of the biggest lies I have ever heard come out of your mouth dad."

"Oh just shut up and let's go home 'Almost birthday girl'." He said elbowing me before he took off into the branches towards home.

When my dad and I run together, we don't run; we fly. My dad is just that awesome, but he's still my dad.

My mom and dad are so happy together; my dream is to find someone who loves me as much as my parents love each other. But I don't know how long it will be until I meet them.

My dad and I arrived home not even a minute or two later with my mom standing at the door waiting for us. "Both of you inside please before the stew gets cold." She beckoned us in where the scent of my mother's home cooking was wafting from.

"Don't need to ask us twice mom, I'm hungry but dad here is starving." I said using my thumb to point at my dad.

"Glad to see food makes you feel better you grouch." My dad said under his breath at me. In response, I elbowed him in the ribs in which he tried to elbow me back but missed.

What I didn't expect was him to give me a wetwilly right into my white dog ear, which was not cool. I squealed from the unexpectedness of the wetwilly in which my dad laughed at. He wasn't laughing for long when I used a swinging swat kick to wipe his legs right out from under him and sent his face straight for the dirt. He landed with a mouthful of dirt with a victorious wham. He started getting up and growled, "Why you little pup you . . ." but we both stopped in the middle of our actions when my mom broke down laughing and was actually crouched down on her knees keeling over with tears in her eyes.

"Man, you two are definitely related! But just the way you two are fighting reminds me of when Inuyasha and Koga used to fight." She said in between fits of laughter and gasps of her trying to catch her breath.

"You and Koga used to fight?" I asked my dad.

"Yeah. When we first met he was actually after your mother for a long time before he settled down with Ayame and had Erikun." My dad explained.

"Mom and Koga?" This time is was my turn to laugh. "I'm trying to picture mom with a wolf tail and it is a very funny picture."

"I remember how much you squealed when you heard your dad agreed to let me turn half demon and the only thing you could think about is 'I can't wait to see mom with puppy ears!'". Kagome tried to imitate Okiri's high-pitched kid voice but was still getting up from the ground and catching her breath from laughing at her family members.

"Okay okay okay! Let's get inside and eat, and then you are going to give me my one request as the birthday girl." I said pushing my parents inside our hut.

"And what would that be **almost** birthday girl?" My mom questioned as she got to work dishing out the stew sitting on the fire.

"You two are going to tell me what the heck dad's love life was like when you and mom first met."

My mom nearly dropped the spoon and bowl she was holding and both my parents had visibly paled.

My mother cleared her throat, "No way." My mom responded right off the bat.

"Kagome," Inuyasha scolded, "it's time that she knows."

"No way Inuyasha, it was so confusing and so twisted. It confused me even and I was a part of it." Kagome made haste to cover her mouth as she realized she revealed just a good start to the conversation she didn't want to start.

"Now we're getting somewhere mom, okay dad now tell me how many people were involved and I'll do my best to follow along."

"Okay, Kagome I'm gonna tell here whether you like it or not. So if you don't want to hear it then cover your ears." My dad said bluntly.

My mother's jaw dropped and the atmosphere became tense and almost deadly. I couldn't smell tears but I also couldn't tell if my mom wanted to yell or cry at my dad. But the main story is, they may not be talking to each other for a few hours.

"Dad it's appropriate to drop it if it means you and mom fighting through my birthday." I said quickly, trying to save the atmosphere.

"No, your dad's right. You are old enough and you are smart enough to follow the crazy map. So Inuyasha I wish you good luck in touching down on everything and everyone." Mom finished her job of dishing out the dinner and we all sat down as my dad took an hour or more explaining the love map.

From Kikyo and dad, to Kikyo and Naraku, to Koga and mom, to Koga and Ayame, and also mom and some human school boy named Hojo plus the gay murderer that had a thing for my dad. Plus I heard a bit about Aunt Rin, Uncle Sesshomaru and apparently a chick named Kagura. After they went through all of that confusing stuff, I'm surprised of two things.

One, I don't know how I followed it all with my head still attached.

Two, I don't know how my parents still ended up staying together will all that fighting and conflict. But it makes me even more amazed that my parents' love was strong enough to withstand all of that.

"There, happy kiddo? Now you know what my love life was." My dad sighed as he finished. My mouth was still totally agape.

"So even Uncle Sessh was in a bit of a love triangle? Was he like an emo daddy or something?" I laughed.

"Well Oki you went to their wedding a couple years ago you didn't hear how they met?" My mom asked me.

"I've heard bits and pieces but never the whole thing. And how could I not forget the wedding. I was one of the bride's maids and I was forced to wear such a frilly dress. Ew!" I shivered at the memory.

"You looked cute." My mom insisted.

"You looked like a pom-pom." My dad pointed out.

Four years ago, Rin left the village to go live with Uncle Sesshomaru. And a few months later, they came back to announce their engagement. And a few more months later, we were all attending their wedding.

Aunt Rin looked after all of us as little kids and babies. We all loved her dearly but she and I were always closer than the rest. We could tell each other everything, so I got both of the gossip about here and Uncle. I was so happy when she finally went to live with Uncle and I was even more thrilled when I heard of their engagement.

But I truly felt close and honored when Rin asked me to be her maid of honor. I hated the dress I had to wear, but for Rin I sucked it up and dealt with it. At the wedding, I've never seen Aunt Rin happier than she had been when the priest announced them man and wife.

They both visit often, but not enough for me to not stop missing her and our time together.

I finished my stew and waved to my parents as I went towards the river to clean my bowl and spoon. Yes I could just clean them at the hut, but I like being outside better than sitting indoors.

I was crouched down on the river band rinsing my bowl my I sensed something and tilted my head sideways to avoid the dagger zooming by my ear and sticking into the tree across the river.

"Dried leaves are your worst enemy Haru, and your dagger needs sharpening. I could hear the drag on the dagger as it failed to cut through the wind." I said to the figure hidden somewhere behind me.

I finished cleaning then turned around in time to see Haru jump down from a low tree branch. He was well hidden but I could hear and smell him. Haru is a year older than me but is my best friend. He's the middle child of the Slayer and Monk, and one of the most unique people I've ever met.

The thing is, Haru was born with the scent of the forest. If I didn't know his scent so well, he would be invisible in the forest. He's a good Demon Exterminator but he's an even better swordsman and medicine man. He knows a lot about plants and their uses.

He and I were acquaintances until one certain day in the forest 7 or so years back.

. . .

I had a fight with my parents when they told me I couldn't do something, so I ran out of the house and kept running. It was raining but it didn't stop me as the mud made me slip and the rain soaked my cloths. I had not watched where I was running when I was caught in a demon's trap meant to be set for catching a meal. I was caught in a web and I couldn't move. I thought I was going to die as I saw the demon coming closer and licking its lips as I tried to escape.

I don't even remember what the fight was about, but all I thought of was living so I could go back and tell my parents that I was sorry.

The demon was about to take the first bite when many daggers came down from somewhere in the trees, it was like they were following the pattern of the rain. They hit the demon and distracted him with enough time for me to start running. But I wasn't watching where I was going and ended up tripping on one of the daggers. Thus cutting my foot and part of my leg, and twisting my ankle. I yelped from the pain and regained the attention of the demon. But before he could attack again, a boy came from the trees and beheaded the demon without a sound.

He came up to me and offered his hand, I being my stubborn self, swatted his hand away and tried to stand on my own. But I ended up faltering when I tried to put any weight on my leg, so trying to stand up alone was out of the question.

"'Oki', right?" He asked offering his hand to me again. His voice raised slightly to be sure I heard his over the pouring and thundering rain around us. "Or do you prefer 'Okiri' or 'Okirimono'?"

"Anything's fine. But I prefer one of the shorter ones if you don't mind." I said as he helped me up and onto his back.

"I know we've known each other for a while, but just to be polite. I'm Haru." He said to me over his shoulder as he started walking.

"Pleasure." I mumbled. I was drifting quickly, I was always tired when it rained plus I burned extra energy when I was running. All in all, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep on Haru's back.

When I became somewhat conscious again, I heard Haru talking and I also heard my dad's voice in the background. I felt myself being handed over to who I was pretty sure my dad. Haru was still talking and I think explaining what happened, but all I could really process before falling asleep again was my dad thanking him over and over for bringing his "little girl" back home.

. . .

For some reason, since then, we've been friends and have a practical truce.

"So," Haru started as he came to stand next to me on the bank of the river, "what do you want for your birthday?"

I groaned before he could even finish the question. "Please don't you start too about my birthday. Every. Single. Year. There will be other birthdays so why is everyone throwing such a big deal about this one?"

"Because it's good to make a big deal about your birthday at least once every few years. And please keep in mind that we humans will not be around forever and want to celebrate while we can." Haru pointed out as he retrieved his dagger from the tree across the river. He took the dagger in his hand and inspected the edges. They seemed a little dull but still sharp. "Is my knife really that dull Oki?"

"It's not super dull, but it could really use a sharpening to at least help with the drag it creates when it flies." Okiri said as she collected her now clean dishes and waited for Haru to make his way back across the stream.

"Alright, wanna help me?" Haru offered me. And this is how it led to him and me staying out most of the night hunting, talking, laughing, and just all-in-all having the best birthday present ever.

We were running through the forest and decided to take a rest against the sacred tree when we looked up at the moon and Haru mumbled next to me still panting from the running, "Happy Birthday".

"Why happy birthday?" I asked looking up at the almost full moon.

"I know how to read the lunar clock. By the brightness and position of the moon, I say it's midnight. Which means it is officially tomorrow and officially your birthday. So that is why I say, 'Happy Birthday'."

"Oh." I say. We both sigh and lean back and relax against the tree. We stay there for a few minutes as I let Haru catch his breath.

I'm now officially 15. And in this era, I am no longer a child. My dad can't call me the "young pup" and make me stay home for hunting trips. And my mom will finally give me a little more independence. Not that she already gives me a good amount.

With these thoughts running through my head, I jump up and pull Haru up with me. "Come on Haru. You got me all excited, so how about you chase me and I just run until I get bored of seeing you panting behind me."

"Fine. But don't blame me when you see me running farther ahead of you." He laughed as he brushed himself off and we got set behind our imaginary starting line.

"On your mark . . ."

"Get set . . ."

"GO!" We both yelled as we took off on the go and with me in the lead.

I knew this would happen so I decided to taunt Haru just a bit. While I was still running, I turned myself around and started making funny faces at the panting Haru behind me.

All of a sudden, Haru made a face of worry and tried to scream something to me but the wind in my ears made it hard for me to hear what he was trying to say. I was about to slow down and ask him what he was worrying about when something all of a sudden hit the back of her legs. The next thing I knew, I was falling downwards.

I had totally forgotten about the well and now I was falling into it.

Of course with my reflexes I got myself right back up and readied myself to hit the bottom. But it came later than I expected. About what I suspected half way down the well, a blue glowing light surrounded me as I continued to fall. I slowly floated down onto my feet on a reflective surface, and then the light and the reflection disappeared.

"Huh," I said to no one in particular, "that was weird. But nothing in my life is normal so-"I was about to jump out of the well, but something caught my eye.

When I looked up, instead of seeing the night sky I saw a roof. And instead of smelling all woods, I smelled the Sacred Tree and a scent that burned my lungs and smelled of anything but of something natural.

"Why does this set up give me a sense of de-ja-vu?"

* * *

**IT'S FINALLY DONE! I'm sorry it took all of summer for me to type this up and get it out to you guys, but I was working the whole summer. It's finally out and I admit it isn't some of my best work, but I hope you guys enjoy and this will be the first chapter of many. **

**Review and Tell Me What You Think**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\|/**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG OMG OMG THANKS YOU ALL SO MUCH! THE MONTH OF SEPTEMBER YOU ALL HELPED ME HIT 1,000+ VIEWERS ON MY STORIES! JUST TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THAT, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR **_**THE GIFT OF LOVE**_**! I WAS IN A STARBUCKS WHEN I FOUND OUT I HIT 1,000 AND I BURST INTO TEARS! SO JUST FOR YOU GUYS, HERE YOU GO!**

**Also, I apologize for taking so long. I have to keep my grades up, stay updated on my yaoi, I'm involved in the school theater company, and Hurricane Sandy was not the most helpful thing amongst it all. But I am making it up to you guys with a 3,500+ word (7page) chapter.**

**Oh and shout out to a couple of fellow fanfictioners for being the first ones to review the story!**

Kiranoto-Issh0-ni-183

g2fan

Madskill101

SapphireEyesInTheSky

inuyasha4life17

AnimeFanCrazy197

jmjesse89

Shadica-Hanako

nikkip62683

Menariee

**There are more of you but these are the ones that it would let me type in.**

**HARU POV**

I run towards the well and look in as the well glows blue then goes dark again.

_What the hell was that?_

"Oki?" I call, no response. "Okiri?" I try again but still no response. "Okirimono you better not be messing with me!" Still nothing and I'm starting to worry. I look down into the well and expect Oki to jump out and scare me but when I look in, no one was there and there was a funny scent left.

_I must tell Inuyasha and Kagome!_

**KAGOME'S POV**

"Inuyasha will you calm down, you're going to make a hole in the floor where you're walking." I said. The kids are coming back a little later than intended but I want to let them slip since its Oki's birthday. Inuyasha on the other hand, doesn't like it at all.

"I will not stop! If she is an adult now then why can't she keep track of fu-"

"Don't you dare!" I stopped him before he could finish. I hated it when he cursed. No matter how pissed he is there are just too many kids around to risk saying that kind of language. "Will you stop pacing now? You're making me anxious when there is nothing to be anxious about."

"But Kagome I just have a really bad feeling about something. But I also have kind of good feeling as well. Does that make any sense?"

"I guess and I know the feeling but we just have to trust her. Besides she's with Haru, she'll be fine."

"Haru is the reason why I want her home sooner. What on Earth could they be doing this late?"

"They're kids Inuyasha." Kagome paused and thought about that for a second. "I worded that incorrectly. Inuyasha they are just friends and we owe Haru so much for finding Oki that time when she was young."

"Yes, but that still doesn't-" Inuyasha was cut off once again as Haru came bounding through the door at full speed.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME!"

"You two back already? But where's Okiri?" Kagome asked trying to see behind her and looking around to see of Okiri decided to come in through the window again.

"We . . .the well . . . running . . . light . . . Oki . . . gone." Haru was trying his very best to get the story out but he was so short of breath that the words came out in pants.

Inuyasha put a hand on Haru's shoulder as he continued to try to catch his breath. "Haru, calm down for a second and catch your breath. Take some deep breaths and try to tell us what happened." Inuyasha instructed.

Haru did as he was told then went on with telling about what happened previously in the forest.

"She what?!" Inuyasha yelled jumping up and trying to run out the door as soon as Haru finished the story but Kagome grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down.

"Just a second Inuyasha, think about this for a second." Kagome tried to calm her husband. She gave him enough credit that he didn't storm out immediately and stayed silent as Haru told the story. He held the urge in the best he could. "Think about this for a second, she just turned **15**."

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha asked still confused as to where this was going.

"So she just turned the same age as me when I fell into the well and ended up here. It's possible that history is trying to repeat itself but in a reverse form."

"But doesn't Oki technically not actually turn 15 until tonight at sunset?" Haru asked. He was still angry with himself for not watching where they were going and not warning Okiri of the well.

"That's true. Which probably means she won't be able to come back to our side until today at sunset when she officially turns 15."

"So what we just wait?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of impatience in his voice.

"I'm afraid until it's past sunset or until Okiri comes back on her own, that is all we can do. Haru you might as well go home and try to get some sleep." Kagome suggested to Haru.

"Kagome so you really expect me to just sit here and wait?" Inuyasha sighed as the teen left them alone once again.

"No, but I expect you to try as best you can. Like I said before, all we can do now is wait and see what happens." Kagome sighed as she looked out the window at the Sacred Tree in the distance.

_Please keep her safe. Please keep our gift safe from harm._

** OKIRIMONO'S POV**

I jumped out of the well then took a look around.

_Looks like I'm in a well house or something like it._

I opened the screen doors then stepped out into a yard that was partially tiled and had the Sacred Tree fences in the dead center. I look back at the well and wondered if I should just go back, but curiosity got the best of me so I ventured out into the strange smelling Era.

It was nighttime here as well so everything was very quiet accept some strange noises that sounded like screaming or something almost like mechanic screeching.

It was very light, but I could've sworn I smelled mom. Not her exactly, but very similar. When I turned around the bend, there was a hut but it was a lot different then my hut and everyone else's. This one was stacked on top of one another, and had some reflective stuff in the window frames and you could also see through it.

_What a strange place, everything is so different then at home._

I looked around and a cat caught my eye, she was white with orange and black spots. I heard her meow at the closed door of the strange hut. Her meow was very low for such a small cat. From inside I heard a second meow, what that was even deeper than hers.

_Is she talking to her mother or father?_

I walked up to the cat and kneeled down next to her, "Do you want to go inside? Is there someone in there that you want to see?"

She looked over at me with begging eyes and let out a sweet meow.

_It is a problem that I'm an animal demon yet I can't understand anything that the animals are saying. Why can Erriku understand dogs and wolves but I can't?_

"Don't worry girl, I'll find a way for you to get inside." I said to her as I pet her on the head then started walking towards the strange hut and started looking around to find a way in.

The see-through stuff wasn't too thick but after tapping on it a couple times, it was obvious that if I tried to break through it, it would make a lot of noise. The main entrance was blocked by a large piece of wood with some sort of circle in the middle and off to the side. But again, it would involve breaking and noise in order to get through. I inspected the wood closely and ended up finding that the bottom half of it moved and when you pushed on it, it swung in allowing easy entrance but hardly noticed by the naked eye.

_Maybe I should get me one of these things so I can sneak in and out from late-night hunting trips._

I made a few small slight whistling noises to call the cat over then held the door open for her as she went inside. When I opened the small door the smell of mom wafted out and filled my senses.

_Why does it smell so much like mom?_ A thought struck me that didn't occur to me before. _Is it possible that this was my mom's home before she came to our era? Is this the other world that everyone talked about in the stories? I got to check this out!_

With much struggling with the swinging door, I managed to get inside the strange hut. It looked almost like a mansion in my time minus some strange things like triangles hanging from the ceiling with circles in the middle. They light up when you play with this funny switch attached to the wall. It was like a giant torch that you could control and it gives off more light than a torch too.

"Buyo, is that you?" A mail voice called from close by.

I hid behind a cabinet as an older male walked in with some strange sleepwear on and was looking around.

"Bu~yo?" He called in a whisper. A larger version of the kitten that I let in came around the corner and meowed to show he was there. "There you are boy, where's Minnie? Is she still outside?"

I was so concentrated on watching the human and staying hidden that I didn't notice the kitten next to me that started meowing at a volume that may surely blow my cover.

"Shh!" I tried to tell her quietly but she still continued to meow and almost motion towards me.

"What is it Minnie? What's wrong girl? Is someone over there?" The human asked as he got up and started walking towards me and the kitten-whose name is apparently Minnie. His footsteps got louder and louder, closer and closer until I couldn't take it anymore and I ran.

I burst out from behind the cabinet and ran past the human and around the corner but decided to pause for a second to see if he would follow me.

"That silver hair . . . Inuyasha?" He said aloud.

_Dad!? How does he know dad? Is he friend or foe?_

I peeked around the corner; the human was looking away with a kind smile on his face as though bringing back a beautiful memory. It was actually scary how similarly he looked like my mom, almost just what she would look like if she were a boy.

"Ah Inuyasha, what a good guy. I sure miss him." Minnie was sitting in front of him purring as he scratcher her behind the ear.

I must either have a really good instinct or I'm just stupid enough to step out from my hiding place again, slowly this time, and ask him, "You know my dad?"

His head snapped and he looked at me, as he finally got a good look at me and his eyes widened.

"'Dad'?" He repeated in question. "Inuyasha is your dad?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Is your mother Kagome?" He asked a bit unsure.

"Yeah. You know her too?" This was starting to get creepy.

"Yeah, she's my older sister."

"_Sister"!? So does that mean that this man in front of me is my uncle?_

"Did you come from the well?" He asked me with a kind smile this time.

"Uh huh." I cautiously started going closer and away from my hiding place.

"What is your name?"

"Okirimono but you can just call me Oki or Okiri."

"Alright Okiri, how old are you?"

"I'm suppose to turn 15 today at sunset, I was celebrating that it was the day of my birthday and then I fell in the stupid well and now here I am."

"Wow, I have a son that's a couple years younger than you. And that actually sounds just like how your mother met your dad. Just give me a second." Uncle got up and started scanning through a bookshelf. "I'm Sota by the way." He said over his shoulder. "My wife's name is Hitomi and my son's name is Mikio. Your parents are actually the ones that made me confess to her when I was younger and we've been together since. Ah, here it is!"

He pulled out an old leather bound book and opened it up to show strange still paintings of my parents before my mom was a half-demon. There were four small ones in a row showing my mom and dad fighting and then my dad trying to attack the painter.

"What are theses strange little paintings?" I asked my uncle.

"In our world they're called pictures, they are like paintings but they only take a second to capture the scene and then you take it to a certain place and they print all them out for you. It helps keep a lot of memories. Even some that you don't remember." Uncle explained as he pointed to each picture.

Some of the pictures were really cute like one of my dad sitting next to my mom in a tall bed when she got sick. And some of them were really funny like the ones of my mom and dad fighting. I heard about the necklace and the command of it, but when I saw the pictures my dad looked hilarious when he got mom mad and got pounded into the ground by a one-word chant. Some of them were even from my time with my dad sleeping in a tree and Uncle Miroku surprising my Aunt by touching her on the butt.

"I'm guessing these are the pictures from before these two were married?" I asked pointing to the picture of a pissed off Sango and a guilty looking Miroku with a handprint on his cheek.

"Ha-ha yeah. Did your parents or anyone tell you what Miroku was like when they all first met?" Uncle asked me.

"I've a little. I've heard he was a lecher."

"That he was, did you know what he would say to every girl he met?"

"No! What did he say?"

"He would take the girl's hand, look straight into her eyes and ask her, 'Excuse me miss but would you be willing to bear my children?' Kagome even told me about one time when he asked an 11 year old that question."

"EEW! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM!?"

"One of the problems was that he never gave up, and the he just wanted to carry on his family since his father died at such a young age and left him alone without a mother. Remember I believe someone told you all about the cursed hand business and all that."

"Yup, I've heard of it."

"There you go. There's his only excuse as to why he almost became a child molester." Uncle said.

After he said that I burst out laughing and fell over on my side and he started laughing as well. But when I fell on my side he started laughing even harder.

"Sota? Honey, is everything all right? Who on earth are you talking too? Your going to wake up your mother and Mikio if you keep making such . . . a . . . racket?" A very beautiful walked around the corner. She had long, curly, light-brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes. Even though she wasn't smiling, you could tell she had a big heart and a warm personality.

"Hitomi, sorry hun I didn't mean to wake you but there's someone I want you to meet." He stood up and I followed suit. "Hitomi, this is Oki, she's our niece. She is the daughter of my older sister and her husband."

"Do you mean the one that lives in a different time?" She asked walking towards me cautiously.

"Yes, it seems she fell through the well just like Kagome did."

"Oh? Could she not get back through?" Hitomi asked and cocked her head to the side.

"'Back through'? What do you mean back through?" I asked looking back and forth between them questionably.

"Your mom was able to go between the two time periods by jumping into the well. Did you not try just jumping back in?" Uncle asked.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Well would you like to stay the night and then try in the morning? It's almost 1 or 2 in the morning." Hitomi offered.

"I would but I think it would be better to get home. Do you have one of those 'picture' things of you all and the cats that I could take back with me to show everyone?" I asked them.

"Sure. You both go out to the well and I'll be right out with the pictures." Uncle told us.

As Aunt Hitomi led me out to the well with Minnie and Buyo on our tail. As we were waiting at the door to the well, Aunt Hitomi started talking.

"Did your uncle tell you how we got together?"

"No."

"Well, your mother came back to this era because she was angry with your father about something. Your uncle at the time just had a small crush on me but your mother was very persistent in making him tell me his feelings. If it weren't for your parents, Sota would have never confessed and I could have never said yes. So your uncle and I owe them a lot."

"Wow, that's amazing." My smile dropped when I remembered that there was no one in my life that I want to confess to.

My aunt must've noticed this because she asked, "You haven't had that feeling yet have you?"

"What feeling?"

"Being in love. You haven't found anyone yet have you?"

"No." I sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll find them soon. For all you know it could be someone you already know." Hitomi giggled at the last part.

"Funny, that is the same thing that my parents keep telling me."

"That's because your parents are speaking from experience. Don't worry, it just may take some time."

_But how much time will it take?_

As I was staring off into the well house thinking about the question, Uncle came running over with the photos in his hands.

"I got 'em!" He panted out when he stopped in front of us. He handed me the photos then started nudging me inside the well house.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" I exclaimed as he nearly pushed me down the stairs.

"I thought about it on the way here, but knowing my sister-or your mother- she's probably freaking out and taking it all out on Inuyasha. So you have to hurry before she down right kills him!" He hit the nail on the head, that is probably exactly what my mother is doing as we speak.

I waved good-bye to my newly discovered cousins and gave the cats a pet before I jumped in.

I landed at the bottom of the well of what I thought was my era, but I was wrong.

"You think it worked?" I heard Hitomi whisper to her husband.

"I don't know. Oki, you still there!" Uncle's voice increased in volume to make sure.

"It didn't work." I yelled back.

"Well then let's get you inside and settled in and we'll try again tomorrow." Aunty said.

I jumped out of the well and started walking towards the Sacred Tree.

"Okiri, where are you going?" Uncle asked me.

"If it isn't too much to ask, I would rather sleep in the tree. I feel more at home when I sleep in the trees." I asked pointing to the Sacred Tree.

Uncle just smiled and sighed, "You really are just like your father in so many ways. Would you like a blanket? It's kind of cold out here."

"No thanks, thank you for everything and I'll see you in the morning." I waved to them and started jumping into the branches to find one that was comfy for me.

"Goodnight." They said in unison as them and the cats went back inside.

"I found a particular branch that was very comfy and practically fit to my form. It allowed an overlook of one of the bedrooms. I suspected it was a guest room seeing as no one was in there and looked as though it had not been used in a while.

_I wonder . . . _

I leaned on the branch and tested it to make sure it wouldn't snap and I perked my nose up in the air towards the window of the room and breathed in.

There was no doubt about it from the potent scent of the room that the room I was overlooking was in fact my mother's old room.

_I wonder if dad used this branch? It certainly is comfy._

I got myself comfortable once again on the tree branch and tried to settle my thoughts long enough to let my eyes drift shut and fall asleep.

**SOTA'S POV**

I let out a sigh as I finally see her settle on the branch and her eyes drift shut as her chest falls up and down from slow breaths.

_Like father, like daughter I guess._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I've had state testing this month and it made free time really scarce. Thank you guys so much for bugging me in order to get it done. I've been writing any time I can and I have it all handwritten and I'm thinking of hiring someone to type it up because that is what takes so long. Anyway love you guys and here it is~!**

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes through the branches of the tree and a lingering feeling in the pit of my stomach. At least that's what I thought it was until I heard my stomach complain loudly of its emptiness.

It still felt strange to be in a world that was not my own. It may take some getting used to, but hopefully not long. I hopped down from the Sacred Tree and followed a delicious scent that was coming from inside the large hut that I learned was called a house.

I opened the door how my uncle demonstrated last night. I found my way into a room with white, cold, stone squares everywhere and a table where my uncle was reading some strange parchment and a boy next to him with his back to me munching down pancakes.

Ah pancakes, something finally familiar to me.

"Good morning Oki." Aunt Hitomi greeted from her place next to a tall almost-metallic thing that has a pan on top of in which she was cooking pancakes on.

Uncle and the boy turned around in their seats to look at me at the mention of my name. The boy, and me probably my cousin 12 year-old Mikio, just starred at each other until his face expanded and grew to one of excitement.

"Sweet dad it that her? Is **she** my cousin?" He asked excitedly while practically bouncing out of his chair.

"Yes that's her. That's Okirimuno." He introduced me with a smile.

Mikio hopped out of his chair and said, "Hold up your hand as high as you can and a little off to the side." I did what he asked and then he took a running start and that kid took flight as he gave me the best high-five a human has ever given me. If I were human myself it would've hurt a lot but because of my demon blood it was nothing. But my hand turned red from impact all the same.

It was a great high-five but his landing wasn't as smooth as his takeoff, and ended up tripping and nearly falling on the cats.

"Mikio be careful! You don't want to kill the cats or hurt Okiri. You're twelve you should have some better manners and some more accurate aim."

"Sorry Oki I just got really excited to meet you! I've been told stories of your parents and your time for as long as I can remember!"

"I'm flattered but I'm just your cousin. But I like your attitude kid. How about you finish your pancakes then afterwards I'll show you some of my moves?" I encouraged holding up my fist and making a pose.

"Oh so you know what pancakes are?" Uncle asked from his seat at the table.

"Yeah, they're mom's favorite."

"Still? Wow, I thought she'd grown out of them." Uncle said in wonder.

"Well Souta **you** still haven't grown out of them, now have you? Oki I'm sure Mikio would love to hang out with you but he has to go to school. But he'll be back in the afternoon. 'Til then why don't you sit down and enjoy some pancakes yourself?"

"Oh come on mom, are you really going to make me go to school while my long-lost cousin is here?"

"Yes and she'll be here when you get back."

"Fine. But mom don't forget that Satoru is suppose to be coming over today?"

"I almost forgot, bring him with you then, I'm sure he and Oki will get along really nicely."

"'Satoru'? Who's he?" I asked my aunt.

"Satoru Onigori is a very nice boy around your age. His family owns the temple not far from here." She explained to me. "He is interested and knows a lot about the supernatural and spirits."

"He's really cool! He goes to high school! You'll meet him this afternoon. I'll see you later Oki." Mikio finished as he ran out the door with a pack on his back.

"I'm off too. See you this afternoon Oki." Uncle also called as he left.

Aunt Hitomi cleared their plates and set down one piled high with pancakes and a bottle of this sweet smelling brown syrup next to it. "Okiri, how about you sit and eat while I finish the dishes then we can do a few chores before sitting down and relaxing some, okay?" She offered with a smile as she was drying a pan.

"Sure." I started eating my pancakes, and the rest of the day we followed Aunt's plan. After the dishes were clean, we did some cleaning around the house with her instructions, we organized the shrine storehouse, and I got to see a human, modern-time market as we collected things for dinner. We were out in the yard sitting on a blanket sipping my new favorite kind of tea and telling each other stories.

I didn't realize how much of this world my mom did her best to bring to our world. You really don't notice it until you step back and compare the two.

My mind was still wandering until I heard Mikio calling from the distance.

"Hey~! Mom can you boil some tea and hot water for ramen?" He shouted from somewhere down the path.

"Sure." Aunty screamed back. She got up off the blanket and straightened her cloths before heading inside to do the task. I started getting up too before she stopped me. "Oh Oki you can stay here and finish your tea and relax. Would you mind if the boy saw your ears or would you rather me go inside and get you cloths from this time or at least something to cover your ears?"

"No thanks. Maybe he'll just think it's a costume, unless he can sense demons. If that's so then he'll just have to know anyway." I just shrugged my shoulders and got comfortable again as I continued to sip my tea pleasurably.

A bee caught my eye playing with a flower as they both swayed in the warm breeze. As the bee continued to try to go against the wind and reach the flower and the nectar and pollen within it.

"Hey." Mikio said as he walked by me.

"Hey." I said back without letting my eyes wander from the bee and flower.

"What are you looking at?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. It must be Mikio's friend. He smelled really nice, human but with something slightly different about it.

"The bee and the flower. The bee is trying so hard to reach that one flower despite almost being blown away by the wind that's going against him. He could easily leave that flower and go to another. But he still doesn't give up, why?" I felt the boy kneel next to me.

"Well there is part of the reason, he doesn't want to give up. He feels that if he gives up on that flower, he'll regret it. For all we know, that flower could have the sweetest nectar or the best pollen. But if he doesn't reach it, he'll never know. Or maybe he just feels that it's part of his job to get every single flower and he just refuses to leave one untouched. Come on bee, you can do it!" He started cheering for the creature. And it almost looked like that with the cheer; the bee just got a small centimeter closer to the flower.

"Come on bee! Don't let this wind win against you!" I joined in. We continued doing that until we felt the breeze slow down and the bee finally reached its destination. Once it touched the first petal, the boy and me celebrated. I took this moment to look over at him in hopes to introduce myself, but my breath caught in my throat.

He was laughing with a gorgeous smile on his slightly tanned face, his eyes blue were ice against his dark brown almost black hair. He was wearing an outfit that was all black with a high collar. After I absorbed all the features of his face I took note as to how fast my heart was beating.

_Why is it doing this? It won't slow down! Calm down heart! Any louder and he'll be able to hear it! Wait, why am I so embarrassed about that? He's looking at me now. His eyes, they're piercing through me! Yet at the same time, I feel warm inside. Like someone lit a candle for me when I was in the dark. It's so warm and it feels so nice. What is this emotion?_

I was so wrapped up in my head that I didn't even notice that we were both just staring at each other. Neither of us noticed until a hand waved in between our faces and snapped up out of the daze. It belonged to Mikio who sighed out of annoyance and me and the boy tried to clear our thought and still pay attention to what Mikio was trying to say to us.

"Finally! Geez, you two were almost in a trance of some sort. You were oblivious to everything; I called both of your names three times each. Before you go gawking at each other, wouldn't it be polite to introduce yourselves?" He said as he laid the tray of tea and ramen down on the blanket before seating himself down.

"You're right, my apologies." he bowed his head lightly to me, "My name is Satoru Onigori. I am a good friend of your cousin Mikio's and I hope we can become really good friends." He said finishing with a blinding smile.

_I can we can be more than friends. Wait, where did that though come from!?_

"Likewise. My name is Okirimuno Higurashi. But you can call me Oki . . . or Okiri . . . or even Okirimuno is it's not too much of a mouthful." I finished quickly, my cheeks growing in color as I stated each of my nicknames.

_God, I am making such an utter fool of myself, can this get any worse?_

"Hey Oki, would you like any more tea?" Mikio asked breaking the small awkward silence and nodding to my cup.

"Sure." I said holding out my cup without even thinking.

"Um Oki, it's already full." Mikio said noting my teacup filled with my previous tea that I forgot to finish.

"Oh." I said looking into my almost full cup of cold tea. Mikio and Satoru chuckled under their breaths. And I flushed even more out of embarrassment.

_Yup, it just got worse!_

"Here," All of a sudden my teacup was out of my hand and a clean empty one was replaced. "You take that one and the fresh tea. I prefer cold tea." He happily took a large sip from my cup without hesitation, and right where my mouth touched the cup as well.

Somehow, my cheeks kept turning redder and redder until there was no blood left anywhere accept my cheeks.

_Wait a second, isn't that indirect kissing!? What is wrong with this picture? I only just met the guy and I'm already thinking about kissing!_

"You okay?" Satoru asked, snapping me out of my mind talk, "Your cheeks are really flushed. Do you feel okay? Do you have a fever?" He ran his hand gently under my bangs to feel my forehead. "You're a bit warm, but nothing too serious. Do you want to go inside and lie down?"

"No no no. I'm fine. It's just great to finally meet you. Mikio couldn't stop talking about you this morning and it got me really excited to meet you. I'm really happy to see that it wasn't just all talk." I said looking down and flipping a loose strand of hair over my shoulder and out of my face.

"Same to you, he wouldn't shut up all the way home because he kept telling me how awesome his part-demon cousin is despite only meeting her this morning. So part-demon huh?" He asked in disbelief as he leaned into his hand. I was waiting for him to say that he found it a turn off or something along the same lines but instead he said.

"That's amazing! I've read about them in my books and the history books where Mikio's aunt, uncle, and . . . daughter?" He paused for a second and it finally clicked into place. "No way, your **that** Okirimuno? Like daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"That's me." I said with a cheesy smile as I tilted my teacup to take a sip to realize quickly that Mikio had not yet filled my cup.

"That's incredible. That means you came through the well?"

"Yeah. Do you happen to have one of those books with you by chance?" I asked. Maybe I would be able to look into my future and they wrote about me in books and maybe scrolls too.

"No I don't. But I have to ask, why have you not gone back home yet?" He asked as he sipped his cold tea in my previous teacup.

"It seems as though I won't be able to go back home until I officially turn 15 tonight again at sunset. If I still can't get though after that, then I will start to panic and research other methods of getting through."

"Well for now how about we enjoy your company until come sunset tonight?" He asked as he picked up his bowl of noodles as if for a toast.

"Agreed!" Mikio eagerly agreed as he picked up his bowl as well. I followed suit and as we all said, "cheers" we all took a great big slurp in unison. The boys laughed, but I froze. I had never tasted this amazing in my life!

"What is this amazing noodle dish called?" I asked in excitement. They both looked at me with silly grins on their face as they describes that they are noodles and a pack of spices that are easy to make and were created and favored because of that convenience. They called it, ramen.

We continued the rest of evening by finishing the ramen, followed by me showing them some moves, and then we played a really fun game called football where we had to get the ball to the other side and tackle each other. Pretty soon Sota came home and we all sat down for an early dinner when I noticed the sun dipping lower and lower to the horizon. I thought struck me as the sky started to show tints of pink and dark blue.

"Hey uncle, can we take one of those picture things to take back with me when I go back to mom and dad?" I asked as I brought my dishes to the sink.

"I don't see why not. Let's clean up then we'll all gather and take the picture. I have a printer upstairs so that we can print it out once we take it. While we clean up, why don't you kids go find Minnie and Buyo? We want them in the picture too don't you?"

"Alright." Mikio agreed and we went off to find the cats while the adults cleaned up and got the device ready that was going to take the picture.

We collected Minnie and Buyo and all sat in the living room. Me sitting on the couch with Mikio on one side and Satoru on the other, Mikio was holding Buyo in his arms while Minnie fell asleep on my lap. Aunt Hitomi was standing behind us while Uncle Souta set up the device on a stand.

"When I say go, the red light will start blinking, when it starts blinking faster, that means it's focusing, when it stops blinking there will be a flash and then the picture will be captured. Understand Oki?" Uncle explained to me. I nodded my head and he pressed the button.

As soon as he pressed the button, he rushed over to join Aunt Hitomi behind the couch and made sure his hair looked fine. The flash started blinking rapidly when uncle said, "Everybody smile big!" He said it in a silly voice that made me smile, and Satoru purposefully played along as he put a silly grin on his face that made me laugh harder. And before I knew it the flash went off, but we all continued to laugh anyway.

Once we all caught our breath, Uncle went up stairs to print the picture out and we all walked out to stand in front of the well and wait for him. The sun was starting to set slowly when he came running out and handed me the picture with all our names and the date on the back. **2012**. I didn't realize until I looked at the year that I realized how far into the future this world actually is.

I gave everyone a hug good-bye; even Satoru gave me one and ruffled my hair in a playful way. I had the picture in my hand and stood on the edge of the well. I waved good-bye once more, and just for dramatic effect, I did a single flip in the air and landed in the well.

As I continued falling as the blue light engulfed me, I looked at the picture in my hands and couldn't stop a smile and a blush from forming on my face when I looked at Satoru and I laughing together like that.

_I really like him. Like really really REALLY like him. But not like, more like, like like. I think I'm in love with him._

My feet finally touched the ground and the familiar scent of trees and home filled my senses.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

**IN INUYASHA'S VILLAGE**

The setting sun allowed the sky to turn a bright pink as everyone in the hut started getting antsy. It was nearing sunset and everyone was on their toes waiting to see anything from a light, to a scent to let them know of Oki's return.

Haru was sitting and leaning against one of the windows looking towards the direction of the well with pleading eyes. Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in the hut while Kagome was sitting on a mat just playing going in between playing with her hair and sharpening her arrows. The silence was thick and nervous. Everyone tried to keep him or herself entertained but nothing seemed to be working.

"Kagome," Haru said as he broke the heavy silence, "I know you told me to wait until after sunset but I'm going now because I can't wait a moment longer!" Haru was on his feet and prepared to jump out the window instead of taking the door.

"You don't have to." Inuyasha said with a serious face. "Smell that Kagome?" Kagome listed her nose into the air and took a couple sniffs.

"She's back!" She exclaimed as she got to her feet and out the door with Haru behind her and Inuyasha leading the way. When they arrived at the well a blue light was coming from inside the well, when it stopped glowing, the undeniable scent of Oki was coming from within.

When the light stopped glowing, they all ran to the edge to look inside the well. Inside was a grinning Okirimuno staring back at them with something in her hands. "I'm home!" She said as she jumped out.

Everyone took turns hugging her, Haru being the first. As they walked back to the huts, Oki told the story of meeting everyone and how she got there. They stopped by Haru's house and dropped him off and assured him that Oki will be there tomorrow before heading back to their hut on the hill that overlooked the village.

Inuyasha was already inside and Kagome was about to follow when Oki grabbed her sleeve and said, "Mom I need to talk to you." Kagome tilted her head in slight confusion. "Alone." Kagome made a face of understanding before yelling inside and telling Inuyasha that she was going to take a quick walk with Oki.

Kagome started walking and Oki followed, when they were a good fifty yards away from the hut, Kagome turned and sat down so she was facing the sunset. "What did you want to talk about Oki?" Kagome asked as she patted the patch of grass next to her asking Oki to sit next to her.

Oki didn't answer immediately, but took out the picture and handed it to Kagome. She had a big smile on her face as she looked at her little brother all grown up and then she looked at Oki in the picture, and then Satoru next to her, then back at the real Oki, and repeated this until something clicked. Kagome held still for a matter of seconds before tackling Oki to the ground in a hug as she squealed for joy.

"Mom!" Oki complained as she continued to hug her.

"You got the feeling didn't you?" Kagome smirked.

'What feeling?"

"You know, **that** feeling." Oki's cheeks turned a few shades of red as she nodded her head to confirm.

"Yes mom," Oki sighed as she finally looked up to meet her mother's eyes, "I think I'm in love."

* * *

**I apologize again for taking so long. Review and tell me what you think. And I actually have a question for you readers, who do you think Oki should end up with?**

**I'll get started on that next chapter ASAP! Please keep in mind guys that as much as I love you all and fanfiction, I will not always have time on my hands to update as often as I want. For those who are in high school, they will understand.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**


End file.
